Réflexions sur l'existence
by Abiss672
Summary: OS Post Marine Ford. "Des images, brèves et violentes réapparurent devant ses yeux. Des coups de canons, du sang, des morts, des amis en larme, un grand homme debout, fier mais mort. Marco se laissa aller aux pleurs pendant de longues minutes. Une fois calmé, le blond rouvrit les yeux et se demanda alors : Comment en était-il arrivé là ?"


**_Réflexions sur l'existence_**

 _I._ _Introduction_

Le vent soufflait vers l'est. Le soleil venait de se lever, baignant l'océan et la forêt dans un délicat nuage doré.

Un navire imposant voguait à faible allure sur l'océan calme en ce nouveaux jour. Une seule voile blanche comme la nacre était déployée, laissant le navire et son équipage se reposer silencieusement. Le navire était parsemé de trous, dans sa coque mais aussi dans ses murs, son bois, ses voiles… l'imposant navire faisait désormais penser à un navire fantôme, loin de son imposante réputation de navire pirate, désormais révoquée.

Quelques-uns seulement des membres du navire étaient sur le pont, les yeux clos, le visage tourné vers le soleil pour en apprécier sa caresse et son éclat. Pas un murmure ne soulevait l'air, on entendait que le bruit des vagues et de la brise gonflant l'unique voile.

Un homme était adossé contre le bastingage, les coudes appuyés sur le bois sale et meurtri, la tête penchée vers les profondeurs de l'océan. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage crispé, ses yeux humides, ses cheveux sales, ses poignets endoloris et son corps fatigué.

On entendit au loin le bruit d'une bête sauvage. Son rugissement fit à peine bouger l'homme adossé, trop habitué par autant de haine et de colère.

Il se contenta de relever la tête, ouvrit ses paupières, scrutant le regard perdu la forêt épaisse et colorée de l'automne de l'île en face du navire. Il se releva doucement, prit une grande inspiration et regarda ses compagnons d'infortune sur le navire. Pas un seul n'avait bougé. Il soupira, descendit dans les cales et s'occupa de lâcher l'ancre après avoir rentré la voile. Le navire s'arrêta brusquement, son bois fatigué et détruit grinçant de mécontentement. Il ressortit des profondeurs du navire, passant sa main sur les murs en piteux états, son cœur se resserrant à chaque pas. On entendit que sa démarcher lente et difficile dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux.

Arrivé sur le pont principal l'homme se retourna vers l'île, serra les poings et s'envola.

Son envol créa un mouvement d'air qui décoiffa l'un des hommes ivre mort allongé sur le bois froid. L'oiseau bleu ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre les premiers arbres. Il se posa avec délicatesse et reprit son apparence humaine. Ses pieds nus touchèrent avec délicatesse l'herbe fraîche de la rosée matinale. Le navigateur se retourna vers son navire qui flottait piteusement. Son cœur se serrât à nouveau. Il emprunta finalement le chemin de terre en face de lui et s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt. A peine avait-il franchit les premiers mètres que des bêtes sauvages s'attaquèrent à lui avec force. Sans même prononcer un mot ni même dévier de son chemin, l'homme fracassa le crâne de chacun de ces monstres d'un coup de poing rageur dans leur boîte crânienne. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse s'échappèrent de ses yeux fatigués. Il serra la mâchoire avec fureur pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit.

Il déambula ainsi dans cette nature sauvage pendant plusieurs heures avant de tomber sur une clairière. Cet espace était bien différent du reste de la forêt : calme, ouverte sur le ciel, paisible, dénuée de haine et de violence. L'homme décida alors de s'allonger sur le dos dans l'herbe haute, son regard fixant les nuages qui se déplaçaient avec lenteur et calme au-dessus de son corps fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. A peine son rythme cardiaque commençait-il à ralentir que des images, brèves et violentes réapparurent devant ses yeux. Des coupes de canons, du sang, des morts, des amis en larme, un grand homme debout, fier mais mort.

Marco se laissa aller aux pleurs pendant de longues minutes. Une fois calmé, le blond rouvrit les yeux et se demanda alors : Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ?

 _II._ _Le début de ce monde_

Sa vie avait réellement démarré quand il avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipage de cet homme. Avant, son existence lui semblait fade et dénué de sens. Il se contentait d'être, de vivre, d'attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Il se rappelait distinctement de ce moment où, quand le Edward Newgate lui avait tendu la main en l'appelant « fils », le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque avait impulsivement suivi le pirate. Cette impulsion qui lui était étrangère avait changé radicalement sa vie. Barbe blanche lu avait offert un refuge, non une maison, des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des aventures, un fruit du démon fantastique, une existence.

 _III._ _Thatch_

Ce fut durant cette nuit tragique que son monde fut réellement bouleversé. Et si Teach n'avait pas rejoint l'équipage ? Et s'il avait été de garde cette nuit-là ? Et si Thatch n'avait pas trouvé ce fruit ?

De multiples questions envahirent l'esprit de Marco. Mais plutôt que de laisser place à ses pulsions haineuse, le navigateur préféra penser au sourire flamboyant de son ami de toujours, Thatch.

Thatch était un « sacré » comme disait le capitaine. Le genre d'homme à la fois intelligent mais qui a gardé son âme d'enfant, beau mais naturel, gentil, qui rigolait pour la moindre petite chose, et souriant. C'est son sourire doux et espiègle qui manquait surtout à Marco. Quand il restait des heures penchées sur son bureau à travailler ses cartes et que son dos se tordait de douleur, Thatch rentrait toujours bruyamment dans la pièce, un gâteau à la fraise dans une main, son sourire d'enfant heureux plaqué sur le visage. Ces moments hors du temps avec lui valaient bien toutes les peines du monde.

Son assassinat fut un choc pour Marco. Il avait l'impression de perdre bien plus qu'un frère. Une partie lumineuse de sa vie s'était éteinte d'un coup, plongeant son cœur dans l'obscurité. Ce jour avait été le début de la fin pour lui et ses frères et son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Le départ d'Ace avait été une double peine pour lui et son égo de leader d'équipage en avait pris un coup.

 _IV._ _Ace_

Ace était le genre d'homme qui n'en était pas un. Nombres de ses frères l'appelait bébé commandant. Certes il était le plus jeune commandant de la flotte et bien plus que lui-même, mais ses son comportement qui lui valait ce surnom. Ace n'était pas aussi innocent et ignare qu'un enfant en base, loin de là vu son passé, mon Ace s'efforçait de vivre au jour le jour, de profiter de chaque instant de bonheur qui lui était offert. Après son arrivée dans l'équipage son comportement avait radicalement changé. Comme pour Marco, Ace avait réussi à combler de nombreux trous dans sa vie grâce à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Une famille, une maison, un but, des joies quotidiennes, des aventures palpitantes.

Marco avait toujours officieusement pris soins du jeune commandant. C'était une tâche non officielle qu'il s'était attribué tout seul.

Le voir partir avec rage et haine lui avait crevé le cœur. Il savait le commandant très fort, mais Teach n'avait aucune morale.

La dernière fois que Marco vit Portgas D Ace fut sur l'échafaud. Arrivé à Marine Ford le Phoenix était persuadé de repartir avec son frère. De recommencer les concours de boisson avec lui, de lui mettre une raclée dans des combats amicaux, de le charrier quand il passe près d'une jolie jeune femme.

Son corps étendu sans vie devant ses yeux n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit. Dès que Marco fermait les yeux il revoyait le corps calciné de son frère.

Il avait perdu une autre partie fondamentale de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne se réveillerai avec le corps endormis et pleins d'alcool du jeune homme à moitié avachis sur ses jambes. Plus jamais sa tête pleine de tâches de rousseurs ne l'éclabousserait quand elle tombe dans son assiette. Plus jamais il ne reverra ses flammes rouges et ardentes qui le caractérisait si bien.

Si la mort d'Ace avait été difficile à accepter et à supporter, le décès de son père l'avait anéanti.

 _V._ _Barbe Blanche_

Barbe Blanche. Il était l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. L'homme qui lui avait tant offert en ne demandant que sa présence à ses côtés. Si les autres ne connaissait que le grand pirate fort et impérieux, Marco connaissait Edward Newgate. L'homme comblé quand il rentrait dans le réfectoire et qu'il voyait tous ses fils et filles attablées en train de discuter et de manger joyeusement. L'homme ému à chaque fois qu'une flotte rejoignait le vaisseau mère. L'homme qui n'en avait que faire des histoires politiques et des revendications de la piraterie. Edward Newgate se contentait de voguer sur les océans librement, entouré de l'amour de ses proches.

Son corps, fier, inébranlable mais inanimé resta ancré comme une vision d'horreur dans l'esprit du premier commandant. Certes il avait eu la plus belle mort possible à ses yeux : en protégeant ses enfants et en combattant. Mais cette mort Marco n'arrivait à la supporter. Et encore moins ses conséquences.

En plus d'avoir perdu un grand homme, Marco avait perdu sa place. Il n'était plus le premier commandant uniquement chargé de maintenir le navire à flot il était devenu capitaine. Mais son statut et ses contraintes, Marco n'en voulait pas. Marco ne voyait pas l'utilité de reprendre la mer sans son père et sans ses frères. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

 _VI._ _L'équipage_

La guerre au sommet avait décimé presque le tiers des hommes de barbe blanche. Les centaines de corps inanimés des pirates avaient été exhibés fièrement par les journaux proches de la Marine. Jamais de mémoire d'homme une guerre n'avait compté autant de pertes. L'équipage en avait perdu son âme. Chaque homme, de chaque flotte, avait perdu au moins un frère avec qui il était très proche. Ces pertes s'additionnaient à l'échec de la mission principale et au décès du capitaine. Plus personne, sur le Moby Dick n'avait la force de continuer la piraterie. Cette force, inconnue mais tellement puissante, qui vous donne envie de traverser le monde, d'affronter les plus grandes épreuves, avait tout simplement disparue. Elle avait laissé place à un silence de mort. La bonne humeur légendaire de l'équipage de Barbe blanche n'était plus. Une simple phrase résonnait dans l'esprit des survivants -puisque c'est comme cela qu'ils se considéraient désormais- : à quoi bon ? A quoi bon repartir sur le Moby Dick pour revivre des aventures qui n'auront plus jamais la même saveur ? A quoi bon continuer un périple en ayant perdu autant d'amis ? Barbe Blanche était mort et avait emporté avec lui une aire de la piraterie. Peut-être n'avaient-t-ils plus leur place dans la piraterie. Autant admettre qu'ils ont perdu et que l'aventure est finie.

 _VII._ _Le futur de ce monde_

Barbe noire vogue désormais sur les océans en tant qu'empereur. Marshall D Teach a pris la place de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. De nombreux rookies aux dents longues projettent l'assassinant de Shanks Le roux, Kaido et Big Mom. Le monde s'en retrouve bouleversé. Les nouveaux dirigeants de la Marine, avec leurs méthodes extrémistes, traquent sans relâche chaque malfrat.

Les révolutionnaires mettent à exécution leurs plans pour retourner l'ordre mondial. Une guerre finale, destructrice et meurtrière est sur le point d'arriver. Tout le monde le sent mais personne ne veut l'admettre. Cette guerre décidera du futur de ce monde : les gagnants gouverneront la totalité des continents et imposeront leurs lois.

 _VIII._ _Conclusion_

Marco rouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda brièvement quelle était désormais sa place dans ce nouvel univers. Il soupira et profita du léger vent froid qui venait de se lever. Il se rassit, plongeant sa main dans l'herbe humide. Il regarda les arbres entourant la clairière où il s'était reposé. Il se releva avec grâce, fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

FIN.


End file.
